Oi, lovebirds
by jupitersguardian
Summary: Basically a one-shot short unfinished story. Currently rated T but may change to M when finished. Flirty, sexy, Doctor and River time.  Please Review!


**A short one-shot story that went through my head, not quite done yet. But feed back is appreciated. I will finish this someday but not now so review please! Many of the actions I describe were pictures I came across on Tumblr that inspired some Doctor/River sexy time ;)  
><strong>

**Basically set around the same age as the 'First Night' Mini episode but after the Christmas Special so Amy and Rory are back with the Doctor. Enjoy!**

A normal day in the Tardis. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River. Team Tardis. None of them surprisingly felt like a big adventure on that particular day. Amy and Rory were playing Darts to the music the Doctor had turned on in the wishes of the Ponds. What more would the Doctor be doing, constantly having to be doing something, laying down under the console repairing stuff that doesn't need repairing.

River sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the console. Watching the man she loved. River was in her third month of prison, so young. It was one of those times she saw the Doctor where they were both younger than the ones the Doctor saw on their way to the Singing Towers. Young lovers.

The Doctor stood up from his work, wiping his hands on a towel in admiration of his job. His outfit lacking his tweed jacket as he would never dare let that be ruined. River, the flirty vixen she was got up. As the Doctor reached to the console to begin controlling it. River scooted between him and 'Sexy'.

"Hello River." The Doctor said his eyes locked on the bobbing glass in the center.

River leaned in and started places short pecks on this lips.

Both their eyes open, the doctor still focused on his flight of the Tardis and Rivers eyes locked on his.

"River, can this wait." He began chuckling

River chuckled a smile gleaming across her face with every flirtatious peck.

The Doctors arms reached around her pulling levers and cleaning up his beautiful machine.

"No, *peck* this cannot *peck* wait *peck* sweetie." River reached her hands around and pulled the Doctors hands off the console. Places his hands on her hips. He pulled away and threw her to the ground, gently of course, and started tickling and taunting her flirtatiously, practically on top of her completely. Wrapping his arms around her and rolling around laughing.

"Oi, lovebirds."

They both looked up like deer in head lights at Amy and Rory staring back at them.

"I know you are young and in love here but get a room."

"Sorry" They said in sync with each other.

The Doctor jumped up and walked to the area of the console both where Amy and Rory couldn't see him. River walked over too, and began kissing the doctor heavily. He grasped her leg and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to a room of the Tardis the ponds didn't know about. Kissing the whole way.

Rory looked over, and didn't see either of them.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't have told them to find a room." Rory said.

Amy looked over. "You're probably right…"

Amy walked to grab another Dart to continue playing with her husband. She turned around quickly with a glare in her eyes.

"If we hear anything. I blame you." Amy said angrily.

Meanwhile...

The Doctor had carried off River to his room where he left her on the bed. She casually rolled over on the bed looking at him from upside down with a playful glimmer in her eyes.  
>"Finding ways to get us alone huh?" River said<br>Removing his tweed jacket from across the room, the doctor winked at her.  
>"Well, we dont have to have your parents around, we're adult we can do what we want. It's harder to escape them than it used to be. "<br>"It is isn't it. And what exactly do you have in mind?"  
>The Doctor walked over and placed a peck on her lips and then pulled away leaving a slight tap on her nose. Returning to the Dresser he had sat his Tweed down on. This where he undid his bow tie. River sat up on her knees curious as to what was about to happen. The Doctor walked back over to her where River wrapped one hand around his neck, leaning back to pull him on top of her settling in on a deep, passionate kiss.<p>

River ran her fingers through his hair, he ran his hand down her leg gently gripping at her hip. Until River then pulled away trying to ask the Doctor something.

"Hey-" The Doctor cut her off with a kiss every time she tried to speak. "Doctor- stop- Stop!" River chuckled

"What?" The Doctor pulled away and looked down at her.

"Do you-" River was suddenly cut off by a terrifying noise coming from the main control room.

"Sorry but we need to go find out what that was." The Doctor sprung up heading for the door.

River sighed and got up after him and followed him down the hall way. They entered the control room where Amy and Rory were just as confused as the Doctor.

"What just happened Doctor?" Amy asked with confusion and terror in her voice.

"Oh we were- oh the noise you mean. Yeah I don't know." The Doctor went speeding around the console. He suddenly came to a stop. His eyes narrowed as he look down at the controls.

"Amy, Rory...Is this yours." He picked up a dark wedged in the console.

"Oh...sorry." Rory said in his typical Rory tone.

"I need to find a different game for you guys to play..."

He walked over to River she crossed her arms over his shoulders and he grasped the small of her back and hugged her. Amy and Rory rolled there eyes and returned to the game the Doctor was very much against.

He sighed and pulled away from River and walked back down the hall. River stood there for a moment then chased after him.

"What was that about?" River said catching up to him

"It's like the Tardis refuses to give us alone time."

"Hey we're alone now." She grasped his arm.

They turned and walked back into the bedroom. River walked over to the dresser where she grabbed the Sonic and locked the door behind the Doctor. The Doctor went and sat on the bed closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. River walked over and climbed on top of him, laying her head in his chest.

"What was it you were going to ask me earlier?" The Doctor asked

River swallowed, "oh uh. Nothing."

"River, You're not the bad girl I thought you were." He said with a chuckle.

"Really? You want to go there. I can be bad, you just haven't seen it yet!"

"Well, then show me." He said tauntingly. leaned his arms on the metal bars of the bed.

River leaned forward into a kiss in which she forced her tongue inside his mouth. Little did he know what she was really doing. He began pulling away his arms to wrap around her when he realized he couldn't.

"River..." He looked down at his hands that were hand cuffed behind him.

"You wanted to see bad..." She replied with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Okay, maybe I challenged that a bit more than necessary. You don't have to do thi-" She cut him off by kissing him again. As they kissed her hands moved down and unzipped his trousers. She reached in them and grabbed him. Breaking their kiss, she took him in her mouth.

"River." He said as butterflies began flying through his stomach.

"Do you want me to undo the handcuffs?" She said with a pseudo smile.

"Yeah, I do in fact." He said very turned on.

"Fine, but i'm not finished!" In that moment just the sound of her purring voice just about sent him over the edge. As soon as she unlocked the handcuffs, he leapt onto her and lay on top of her, his hip forcing her down from going anywhere. He handcuffed her wrists to the headboard.

_Oh, so he likes being in control. _She thought to herself. At this point she had no control. The Doctor pulled off the same outfit she wore in combat with the Silence. Unzipping the front and pulling it off. He leaned in and kissed her as he threw it to the side. She went to brush her fingers through her hair when she was pulled back by the cuffs.

The next morning The Doctor woke up, holding River in his arms. He got up and headed to the Bathroom where he took a shower. He returned to River across the hallway and found her writing in her blue Tardis diary. Draped in just the bedsheets. She looked up when he came into the room.

"I see you we're ready to start your day." River spoke as she look up and saw the Doctor with only his trousers on drying off his hair with a towel.

"Well, your parents may wonder why my hair is such a mess if we see them soon."

"My parents need to understand that we are adults. It's kind of rude, always sneaking around their back" She returned to looking through her Diary

"Rude? More like sexy" The Doctor said seductively walking over and climbing onto the bed.

"Hey, my parents might come in." She said playfully, as the Doctor began crawling on top of her.

"Doors locked."

"You just took a shower." River coming up with playful excuses that only made the Doctor want her more.

"Waters free."

"You're half dressed." River said calmly as the Doctors lips approached hers

"...You're not." The Doctor said matter of factly. The Doctor swooped in and kissed Rivers lips as she chuckled and they began snogging again. They had time. They were in a Time Machine, it doesn't matter what day or time it is.

**I'm ending it here mainly because I just don't know where to take this. Haha(: Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
